The Price of Valor
fr:Triomphe et trahison de:Im Angesicht des Todes Walkthrough *Talk to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) (E-7). **If you are starting this directly after finishing In a Haze of Glory, you will have to zone first. *He'll tell you to get 3 key items. **Click on the Well next to Rholont and the Griffons to receive (Flask of Kingdom water). **Click on the Tree next to Rholont and the Griffons to receive (Long-life biscuits). **Get a Hatchet and chop up some trees in East Ronfaure (S) as though you were logging to receive (Ronfaure maple syrup). Please note that you may not get the key item from the first tree. ***You can buy these from Geltpix at (M-6) in Southern San d'Oria (S).(might be beneficial to bring more than one) ***Here's a map of possible logging locations: Logging Map *Talk to Rholont with the 3 key items to start the next part of the mission. *He'll give you some Biscuit a la Rholont (Key item) and tell you to go to Jugner Forest (S). *Go to the western edge of (G-7) in Jugner Forest (S) (near the road) and click the pile of Felled Trees for a cut scene. At this point, the quest will be added to your quest log. * Rahal asks you to go with him to Vunkerl Inlet (S) to investigate Orcish plots. *Check the Toppled Cresset at (I-8) by the bridge in Vunkerl Inlet (S) for a cutscene. *Check the Toppled Cresset at (F-9) by the bridge in Vunkerl Inlet (S) for a cutscene. *Check the Underbrush at (F-13) in Vunkerl Inlet (S) for a cut scene. *Clicking on the Underbrush a second time spawns Madthrasher Zradbodd who casts Tier IV elemental magic, Tier III -aga's and Dispel. **Resistant or immune to Bind and Gravity. **Resistant or immune to Silence **Will cast Sleepga II Dispelga and Blindga for the duration of Berserker's Dance. Prepare accordingly. **Has an additional effect: Curse to his physical attacks that halves HP and MP. **Recommended to tank as Ninja or /nin. **EXP loss from death can be avoided by getting Allied Tags. You can also buy temporary items such as Body Boost and Mana Boost from the Campaign arbiter for an extra edge. **Despawns after 3 min if left unclaimed. **Soloable by any /nin mage job with DoTs that can be applied from a distance. Solo'd as BLM/NIN running around the lake and applying DoTs. Cast all spells during his single target nukes. May use Berserker Dance once or twice. If this happens, kite him for 30-45 seconds until it wears off. If he loses aggro, it's safer to bring poison pots with u and reclaim him with Stun. Long fight, about 40 minutes. *After you defeat Madthrasher Zradbodd, check the Underbrush for a message telling you to go to Pashhow Marshlands (S). *Go to Pashhow Marshlands (S) and click the Shimmering Pondweed at (G-6) for a cutscene. **You'll receive a Peiste Skin at the end of this cut scene. *Return to Southern San d'Oria (S) and talk to Rholont obtain the Letter to Count Aurchiat Category:Quests Category:Crystal War Quests